Are you a dream?
by Klaine is my teenage dream
Summary: This is the storie of two boys finding them together again. Those boys who made all the Klainers believe in true love. This is just another story, about Blaine and Kurt love.
1. The call

The call

Kurt's running around the apartment, his phone is ringing since he was in the shower. It must be important if they are calling so many times. He looks the phone so surprised, sixteen calls in only ten minutes! The phone starts ringing again…

"Hi, Kurt, speaking!"

"Hi Kurt, this is Cooper!"

"Oh God! Cooper Anderson! How long! How are things?" Kurt is so stranged for Cooper's call, they hadn't talked until he left Ohio.

"I'm good! Shooting my first film!"

"That's awesome! And why are you calling me? You called a lot in last few minutes! Is everybody okay in your family? "

"Mmmh… I wanted to know… Are things okay between Blaine and you?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just want to know."

"Cooper, is Blaine okay?"

Rachel comes into the apartment. She is so excited! For the first time Cassandra has congratulated her! She finally did the tango perfect!

"Kurt! Where are you? Tonight I invite you to have dinner in Sardi's! I have a lot of good news! Kurt? Where are you? Ahh! Here you are! Kurt? Are you okay?" Rachel goes to Kurt who is in his nestled in his bed. He looks like he has been crying all the morning. She approaches to him, and then is like he realizes that she is here. He looks at her, and suddenly hug her and start crying.

After a few minutes he stops sobbing and Rachel try to cheer him up. She doesn't have any idea of what's happening. Half and hour later he can start talking.

"Cooper… Called thi… this morning. He told me that Blain… Bla…" He starts crying again and Rachel hug him without knowing what to do. After the hug, she goes for a coffee to try cheer him up. While they are drinking his coffees he try to talk again.

"I'm sorry Rachel for you to have to handle with me… As I wanted to say before… Blaine is… is in the hospital. He got into depression after he came… Well, you know what happened… So, it looks that he began to stop eating… And… and now, he is in the hospital! For my fault!" Then he started sobbing again.

Rachel takes him by the shoulders, and with a half smile in the face she started saying

"Kurt, this isn't your fault at all!"

"But I didn't reply any of his calls for two months!"

"But you have the right to do it. Let me say you what are you going to do, tomorrow morning you're going to talk the first plane to Ohio, and you're going to see Blaine to the hospital, wait him to get better and then you're both going to talk about you're relationship."

"But maybe I'll have to be there for a month! What I'm going to do with my job? What are you going to do you alone?"

"I'm going fix all of this don't worry Kurtie, and about me… Do you love Blaine?"

"Of co… Of course I do! I love him with all my damn heart! But why are you asking this to me?"

"I'm asking this to you, because if you love him you must go there. Cause if my Kurt is happy I don't care if I'm alone, all I want is to see you're beautiful and lovely smile in you're perfect face"

Kurt looks at her with the tears in his eyes again, and this time is him who jump to hug her and between sobs he can finally say "You're the best friend that somebody can have, and you deserve to be happy too".

Kurt is in front of the room 21 of the hospital, he can't believe that Blaine is behind that door connected to machines helping him to eat. Without knowing how, he finally open the door. There is him, Blaine Anderson. The boy that has always been with a smile in his face and with a word in his mouth to help Kurt, is sleeping in a hospital bed. Kurt approaches to him, he looks so fragile in that bed. Kurt spend more than an hour looking his perfect face, his nose… his large tabs… his soft hair, now without hair gel, showing his perfect curls… and finally his mouth. The mouth that a few months ago were saying that he loves him, that were kissing him and were doing the biggest and sweetest smile that he has ever seen. Kurt noticed a tear felt down by his cheek, and that finish in Blaine hand, the hand he is holding since he sat next to Blaine. Suddenly Blaine starts to open his eyes, and slowly turn his head and when he sees Kurt next to him, smile like he was sawing an angel. Then with a weak voice asks.

"Are you a dream? I am dreaming?"

"Yes, I'm you're teenage dream"


	2. Forgive me?

Kurt is going to the hospital. He hates hospitals, those places are so depressing . With people that are losing their lifes, or that are fighting between life or dead. But he doesn't mind, he only wants to see Blaine getting better, and go home with the Blaine that he used to know. He has already been there for a week, and everyday has gone to visit Blaine. It looks like he's recovering good, and the doctor said that if he continues eating this good, he may go in two days.

Before he walks into the hospital, his cellphone rings. He looks at the phone and smiles when he sees who's calling.

"Kurt! I miss you so much! The apartment isn't the same without you!"

"Rach! I miss you too! But honey, I've been here only for a week, you can't miss me so much…"

"So I do! Now I can't sing in the middle of Central Park with my best friend!" Kurt starts laughing remembering all the concerts that they had made to the ducks of the park. "By the way, how is Blaine? Is he getting better?"

"Yes, he is recovering so fast!"

"So glad to hear that! And did you guys talked about your relationship?"

"Not yet…"

"Kurt, this wait is killing you both… You should talk, don't you want to come back with him?"

"Yes I want… I want to come back with him with all my heart! But still hurts that he cheated on me…"

"I Know it hurts, but Kurt… He knows that it was a mistake… He came to New York to talk with you! And he did that because he felt so alone…"

"I was alone too Rachel…"

"But you were in New York following your dreams, and he was in Ohio without you. Knowing that you were here happy while he was dying inside" Kurt doesn't know what to say, he knows that she's right, that he had left Blaine aside, but he still hurt.

After talking with Rachel, he decides not to enter to the hospital at that moment. He doesn't feel in mood to deal with Blaine at that moment… He needs to think about them.

He has been sitting in that bank in the park for hours, and the only thing that he has clear is that he needs Blaine… That he can't live without him… Then he starts saying himself. "Kurt, what are you doing here crying? Why don't you go for him? We have suffered so much, we deserve to be happy!"

Then he looks up, and sees a little girl in the park crying. He has fall of the swings. Suddenly two guys go running to her, and while one is cleaning her tears the other is giving a kiss to her knee, where she has hurt. Then one of them say something, and the girl start laughing and she goes running to the swings again. The guys (that Kurt supposes that are her fathers) look at her, smile each other and they kiss. Kurt smiles at see that scene, and imagine Blaine and him taking care of a child. With this image in his head, he wakes up and he starts running to the hospital. He needs to see Blaine! He needs to forgive him and kiss him until he get without breath!

He arrives at the to the room, and enters slowly for not wake up him if he's sleeping. But he isn't sleeping, he is finishing to eat. When he realize that Kurt is entering he makes a smile that finish to kill Kurt. Kurt is in the door, and it looks like he has seen a ghost. He doesn't say anything he only stay looking Blaine. Then Blaine asks.

"Are you okay Kurt?"

"I love you." Kurt doesn't know how has he said that, he only knows that he really feel what he has just said. Then, Blaine with tears in his eyes answer him.

"I love you too Kurt. I… I'm so sorry of what I did. I wasn't thinking at that moment… I just… missed you. And I know… that I have no forgiveness… And I'm so sorry…" Blaine starts sobbing. Kurt hasn't move of the door "I'm so sorry for make you through this… It isn't correct for my part"

"No it isn't. But it isn't correct for my part too, to haven't answer your calls or messages…" Starts crying "I suppose that we have been both wrong, aren't we?" Makes a half smile to Blaine "Would you like to start from the beginning? As if nothing of this never happened?"

"Nothing else would make me happier, Kurt."

"Just swear me something."

"Anything you want"

"You'll going to tell me if you feel alone, and you'll come every weekend to New York. And please, promise me that you're never going to cheat on me again"

"I promise… I promise with all my heart Kurt! You're the love of my life! I don't even know why I did that…" Kurt takes the chair that's after Blaine bed, and goes to the door.

"Is the past Blaine, now we have all our life's in front of us" While he says that he puts the chair after the door. Blaine surprised of what's Kurt doing asks:

"What are you doing honey?" Kurt turn around and says with the biggest smile that Blaine has seen in months.

"I won't like to a nurse or a doctor see what I'm going to do to you right now"

Then he takes his shirt off and goes to Blaine's bed. He puts on him and starts kissing him, with the most intense kiss that they've never had. A kiss where they both forgive each other, the kiss that they wanted to have for those large months, the kiss that means a promise. The promise of loving each other for the eternity.

Blaine notices that Kurt has undressed him, and without stop of kissing him, he smiles and says.

"I'll love you forever Kurt"


	3. Welcome home

Blaine is waiting in the park in front of the hospital. They have finally given him the discharge! He still can't believe that Kurt has come from New York for him… He doesn't know that if he hadn't come he would recovered so fast. A little part of him feels guilty for make Kurt come from New York for him… It wasn't correct for Kurt… He was the one that cheat! But he… he just didn't bear to live without him, he felt so alone!

Blaine has been there waiting for more than a half hour, where is Kurt?

Suddenly a taxi stops in front of him. A man goes out from the car and goes to Blaine

"Blaine Anderson?" Blaine looks at him so surprised, who is that man?

"Yeah I am! Why?"

"Your friend Kurt Hummel has sent me to look for you to get to your house. He has said that he was so busy at the moment and that he couldn't come, he's going to visit you this evening"

"He isn't my… Well doesn't matter… Okay, let's go"

He is finally at home. He is so sad because Kurt hadn't gone for him in the hospital, but he can't blame him. Surely he has most important things to do… Kurt has another people to visit than him, here in Ohio.

When he enters at home, he realizes that he can hear to music. He stays a second in the corridor trying to know where it comes. It comes from the bathroom! He goes without knowing what he is going to find! Why there's music in the bathroom? He is alone at home! Isn't him? Then he realizes what song is playing. 'Blackbird'. He open the door with a big smile for Kurt, but he isn't there. Then he sees a letter stuck to the mirror. When he opens he find…

'Dear Blaine, I'm so sorry I hadn't pick you up in the hospital! I'm preparing a big surprise for my recovered boy. Now please just take a bath and listen to the music that I've prepared for you. You're going to have news about me sooner than you think, just be patient.

Welcome home.'

He can't believe it! His silly romantic boy! How much he has missed him!

When he turns back, he sees that the bath is full. With a lot of foam and some rose petals. It also smells so good, like a field of lilacs. Blaine undresses himself and enters to the bath, listening to the CD that Kurt has made for him. He can't stop smiling in all the time. Kurt has made a CD with their songs! When is playing 'Perfect' he finally goes out of the bath.

When he get into his bedroom he sees that there is all illuminated with candles. He can't see Kurt, but he is pretty sure that Kurt is over there. He walks into the room and sees that in his bed there is a photo of them singing 'Silly love songs' two years ago.

"Kurt Hummel, you are crazy!"

"Yes I am, but crazy for you Blaine Devon Anderson!" Blaine turns around and sees that Kurt is in the door. He doesn't know when he has appeared, but he doesn't mind. Kurt is there with him. And he had prepared all of this for him! Then Blaine realizes of one thing.

"Oh my God! Are you wearing the gold pants"

"Don't you like them?"

"I love them, and I love you"

"Well, your towel it isn't bad at all" Kurt says with a smile. Blaine hasn't noticed that he is only wearing that towel, then, blushed he looks at Kurt. Kurt is approximating to him, and when he takes Blaine for the hip, Kurt says.

"Hmmm you smell good!"

"Why it will be?"

"Because you have the most awesome, beautiful and cute boyfriend?"

"You're right, and I could say a lot more about him!"

"Wow! You are so lucky to have this amazing boy"

"Yes I am! I'm the luckiest boy in the earth!" Then Blaine suddenly changes his expression and looks so sad. "But… Why are you doing all of this? I don't deserve it… I've been a bad boyfriend… I didn't know stay away from you, and I hurt you… So much. And I've never going to forgive me for all of that…" Kurt gives him a little kiss, he doesn't want to hear all of that.

"So you are going to have to forgive yourself, because I've already do it. You deserve all of this and more Blaine. I feel like I've never told you how much you mean to me. You've been always there for me. With a smile to cheer me up, a word to help me, a song to encourage me. And I feel… like I've been always complaining of myself, and never helped you… I made you to change of school for me! I've been very selfish…"

"Kurt, you hadn't…"

"Yes I did! You even gave me a promise ring! And then, I went to New York and I left you aside. And I was so wrong, because I missed you. I only was so excited for my new life there, and I wanted to forget all the pain that I passed here in Ohio… And without really realizing I left you aside. And there's nothing that hurts more to me… That thinking that you had passed all this pain for my fault."

"But Kurt, you're being so kind… The only one who had been wrong here was me! I should had to accept that you were following your dreams, and that I had to waited for next year to go with you to New York" Blaine starts to cry. "And I destroyed all that… All we had… Only because I missed to feel your lips on mine… Your body next to mine… I wanted to feel loved again. But I promise you with all my heart, that it was the most mistake that I've never made! How… how I even though that somebody could supply you?"

Blaine looks to Kurt with the most heartbreaking eyes that Kurt has ever seen. Kurt can stand with that anymore. He takes Blaine by his hands and makes him to sit in the bed, then Kurt looks him with a smile, and goes in front of him.

"Please, let's stop complaining of what we did wrong. Yes, I'm being so kind, but because I know that you feel completely guilty of what happened, and is not all yours at all. Now Blaine Devon Anderson, I have something to demonstrate you that you are forgiven." Kurt's turn back and take a little box from Blaine desk and puts on the music. The first chords of the song 'I will always love you' starts to sound.

When Blaine opens the little box, he sees that there's a bowtie. Is a red bowtie with a "I love you" in a side. Then Kurt starts to sing, with a soft and confident voice. Blaine looks at him, he is with the eyes closed, only illuminated by the candles and shining with that pants.

Blaine starts to remember the boy who appeared two years ago in the Dalton Academy afraid of being himself. Then, the first time that they held their hands… their first kiss… their first time… And then, he looks at him right now. He has grown, he has fought against life, and he won. And he can't be more proud of what he achieved. And the most important, Kurt is him, and he never going to let him go again. Never.

Kurt finish to sings and looks to Blaine. Blaine is still in his though, and Kurt afraid for if he didn't liked all of that starts to talk nerviously…

"I know that is not to much…"

"Is the best gift ever" Blaine looks at Kurt, stand up and goes to Kurt. He put his arms around him. And with them faces in only a few centimeters he says. "You are the best boyfriend ever, and I'm never get bored of say that"

And then he puts his mouth in Kurt's mouth, with a sweet kiss. They stand there like that for minutes. Slowly they finally goes to the bed have the reconciliation they deserve after all that time.

After an hour they are both in the bed without can't stop smiling and talking about everything. Then Kurt says.

"When you are going to come to live with me in New York, you know that we are cannot be like this all day?"

"Like what?"

"You know… Doing this all day…"

"Why not? I actually like it" Blaine smiles and gently caresses Kurt naked abs.

"But we are going to go outside of our house! Do you imagine live in that city and stay all day in house?"

"Hmmm I can imagine, and I like it. But I most like how it sounds 'our' house…"

"You're horrible Blaine! I was serious! I…"

Then, Blaine starts to laugh and take Kurt face in his hand. And between little kisses he says.

"I know! And I promise you that I'm going to take you to every single Broadway musical and to romantic rides in Central park! And I'm going to stop kissing you all day… someday. But not now!"

And before Kurt can talk, Blaine starts kissing him again.


	4. True love

Kurt wakes up. He is in the bed of a motel. This motel is so old and tatty, but he doesn't mind, because the only thing that he sees is Blaine next to him.

They passed there the night, because in their houses were their parents, and they wanted some privacy. They told their parents that they slept with a friends because they had a party, and well… They didn't lie at all, but they didn't slept so much!

Blaine is sleeping with a little smile in his face and his abs naked. Kurt needs to use all his strength to not jump on him and kiss him until the end of the days, because he needs to go. His flight is in a few hours and he needs to do something. He gets dressed, gives a little kiss on his forehead and leaves the room silently.

When Blaine wakes up turns with a big smile to where Kurt sleep and says with a sweet voice:

"Good morning love! Did you sleep…?" But he didn't finish the sentence. Worried he realizes that Kurt isn't next to him. Quickly he gets up and runs to his clothes that are lying on the floor. He is so disquiet! Maybe he had felt asleep so much time that Kurt has gone without saying goodbye to him! When he finally find the phone he listens to a voice in his back.

"Good morning! Are you searching anything honey?"

"Oh God! Kurt! I though you had returned to New York!"

"Really? How I would have gone without give a goodbye kiss to my boy?"

"Awww" Blaine wakes up and goes to him. "I think I'm a little bit paranoid with the idea of losing you again…"

Kurt takes Blaine face in his hands and softy says.

"You are never going to lose me again. Never" He gives him a little kiss and with a smile says. "But we need to have breakfast, and for that I went for two coffees… And I guess this is yours"

Kurt gives a cup of coffee to Blaine and sees that is written with big letters:

'THE CUTEST'

Blaine says:

"I love you the most! And I feel like I'm saying this so much lately…"

"Maybe, but I like to hear it"

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Kurt laughs and kiss him because he knows that Blaine would spend all the day saying that (and he would be all day listening to him) but his flight is in a few hours and they need to get ready to leave. Then Blaine says with a smile and a pleading eyes.

"I have to go shower… Maybe you would like to come with me…"

Kurt suddenly pushes Blaine into the bathroom and with a provocative smile says.

"I've been waiting all the morning for you to ask me that!"

Blaine parks in the airport's parking and he looks to Kurt with the saddest eyes that you can imagine.

"I don't want you to go again…"

Kurt looks at him, and for the surprise of Blaine, he goes out of the car. He goes to the trunk. He takes something that Blaine can't see and with the hands in his back goes to Blaine door. He waits for Blaine to get out to the car too and says.

"This morning I lied you… I didn't left the motel only for the coffees. The real reason why I left you this morning is this!" And he gives to Blaine a big and red chrysanthemums. Blaine takes the flowers.

"Oh my god! Why is all of this sweetheart?"

"I bought you this, because I want you to look at this everyday. And when the last petal fall, you will come to New York to see me. I called the 'clock of the love'"

Blaine makes a big laugh and says.

"They are perfect, thank you! You're perfect! And thank you for choose me between all those guys that are dying to have you by his side" .

When they arrive to the gate they only have ten more minutes before Kurt has to take the plane. They sit down in the seats more apart from the people to can talk.

"Thank you for come back Kurt! I didn't deserve it and you came back"

"I couldn't be apart from the love of my life anymore… And if you promise me that what happened with that guy didn't meant anything, I trust in you. But please, never do it again okay?"

"Never" And he pulls in his seat and star kissing him.

Without really knowing how, the ten minutes passes and is the moment of saying goodbye. The moment that they both have been frightened to arrive all the week. The last time they said goodbye things turned more bad than they ever could have imagined, but they know that they would never pass through that again. Because those time separated, has been the worst weeks that they have never lived, and the months when they realized that they belong to each other. Blaine say with a broken voice.

"I guess this is another goodbye"

"No it is, as I promise you last year I'm never saying goodbye to you. This is a see you later"

"I promise you that in a few weeks I'll be there to bother you with my kisses and hugs"

"I know" He kisses him "And I can't wait for you to come to bother me. I love you"

"Love you too. A lot"

Then Blaine hugs him, he doesn't want let him go. Kurt gives him a little kiss and goes to the gate. When he just has given the ticket, he listen Blaine calling him. He turns back and see Blaine running to him. And then in front of all the queue he takes him and kiss him. They know that all the people is looking to them, but they don't care. They stay there kissing, recovering all the time that they had lost and the time that they will be apart again. The air hostess makes a small cough and says.

"Excuse me sir, the plane is taking off in only five minutes and all this people need to check. If you please could enter to the plane and take your sit…"

"Oh! Sure! Sorry… I was…" He can't talk, he still suffocated of the kiss that they just had. "I'll go in a second" He turns back to Blaine and say to him with loose voice "Please, look what's the meaning of the flowers I gave you. Love you" And before Blaine can answer he turns back and goes.

When Blaine arrives home puts the flowers in a vase and put them next to the computer. He turns on the internet and search what Kurt asked him. When he saw it, a tear of happiness fell down of his cheek.

"RED CHRYSANTEMMUS: True love"


	5. I need you

"Goodbye! Call you later! Love you, Blaine!" Kurt hangs up the phone with a smile. Since he had returned to New York, two weeks ago, they have talked three times at least every day. Christmas is only a few weeks away and he's decided to go to Ohio to surprise him! He misses him a lot…

Now Kurt is preparing the dinner and waiting Rachel to come back from NYADA. Tonight is their marathon of seeing musicals on TV! Then somebody enters to the flat.

"Hi Rach! How was your day?"

"Kurt! So good! Today I was great at the acting class!" She hugs him, and says. "Oh hey! I think you have a secret admirer!" Kurt looks at her strangely. "And I have to say that he's not so tastefully with the flowers... I found this next to our mailbox and it's only a note that says 'For Kurt'!" Rachel shows him a vase with some remains of a bouquet and in the middle a red chrysanthemum!

He can't believe it! He knows what it means! He knows who sent that without looking at the note! He gives a little scream and hugs Rachel! Rachel doesn't know what's happening but she doesn't have time to ask him what's going on, because he is running to the door!

"I'll be back this night! Sorry I have to cancel our musical marathon night! Love you!" And he leaves the flat, with Rachel with the words in her mouth.

Blaine is there! He doesn't know where, but he feels inside that he will find him! When he opens the door remains a moment there, because he doesn't know where to go, and he finally decides to try going to the park! When he arrives at the end of the street Blaine appears from behind a corner.

"The last petal fell two nights ago!"

"Blaine! Oh my God!" Kurt throws over him and put his arms around his neck. Blaine loses his balance and they both fall in the floor. But he doesn't care, because he can only feel Kurt mouth in his. They roll in the floor kissing, and suddenly Blaine hits his head with a tree.

"Ouch! I think that the street is not safe to kiss in the floor!"

"Sorry sweetheart! I just… I'm so excited for you being here! Why have you come?"

"As I told you before the last petal fell…"

"Mmm… I guess I didn't listened to you, how I was supposed to listen to you when I hadn't tasted your lips in two weeks?"

"Good point! But I suppose that we should wake up… Cause we have some public" When Kurt turns back he sees a couple of dogs looking at them. Kurt starts laughing and gives a little kiss to Blaine.

"Alright! Let's take your luggage to my house!"

After Blaine salutes to Rachel and leave the luggage in Kurt's room they go out for dinner. They are walking in the park deciding where to go when Kurt starts to tremble.

"Are you okay Kurt?"

"Yes! It's only that is so freezing here! Christmas is arriving…"

Blaine takes his coat off and put it to Kurt.

"Oh no Blaine… You're going to catch a cold!"

"Don't worry, I'm okay! I just want you to keep warm! Are you better?" Kurt makes a smile and says with a trembling voice.

"Yeah I'm better… But is still a little bit freezing don't you think? Maybe you could…" Blaine guesses what his boyfriend means, and without letting him finish the sentence he kisses him. Kurt smiles, it looks like Blaine always knows what he wants!

Blaine takes Kurt to the grass without stop kissing him. Blaine is above Kurt and he puts his hands beneath the sweater of Kurt to caress his abs. His perfect abs, those abs that are for him and only for him. Blaine starts to move his hand downward and when he is arriving to the pants Kurt makes a little growl.

Blaine decides to stop there. They are in the middle of the park! When he removes, Kurt makes a noise of disappointment. They are both barely breathing, they are too suffocated.

"Blaine… Wow! I mean… wow!" He makes a little laugh blushed. "Do we need to go to have dinner? Why don't we go home and…"

"No! Last time I was here I didn't invite you to have dinner! And today, as a good boyfriend I will! I will take my boy to a romantic dinner in the city were we'll live together!" Blaine holds his hands to Kurt and rises him from the ground. He gives a little kiss to Kurt and says. "And then, we'll go home and finish what we just started"

They are in a small and romantic restaurant. Everything is lighted by candles. Blaine and Kurt are sitting in a table a little apart of the other ones, holding their hands on the table. They have a big plate in the middle of the table to share. Kurt takes some food with the fork and give it to Blaine, while he is giving to Blaine he says.

"I want to be with you forever"

Blaine starts to cough surprised and Kurt laughs when he sees that he has caught him by surprise.

"Me too. And I promise that an hour after I'll graduate, I'll be here. With you. Forever"

"Can you graduate right now please?"

"You know that I'd love that honey… Don't ask me two times to leave Ohio to come here with you, cause you know I'll do!"

"No! You are going to win the nationals and have a nice and emotional graduation. And I'll always be there in first row clapping and cheering you"

"I love you so much Kurt… And I think that we have finally had a decent dinner in New York, should we go to your house now?"

"Of course! Just a minute, I'll pay…"

"Oh no! You're not paying! Don't you remember that I invited you?"

"But…"

"Don't say anything, and I actually paid. So let's go!" Blaine takes Kurt by the hand and starts running to the street.

When they arrive home all the lights are off. Kurt is so surprised, is Rachel sleeping? Is only twelve o'clock and Friday! In New York! She can't be sleeping!

"Rachel? Where are you? We arrived" Blaine goes to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, they are very cold!

"Kurt! There's a note here in the kitchen, I think it's Rachel's" Kurt read the note by himself.

'Dear Kurt, I've gone to a friend of Nyada house to sleep! I though that you maybe wanted some privacy! Have fun, and please don't break anything!

Love you both! XoXo'

"Awww… She has gone to a friend house to leave us alone! Isn't she a sweetheart?"

"Yes she is! So you are saying that we have the entire flat for us?"

"Only for us! So… where we left in the park?"

"Mmm… we were laying on the floor I think" Blaine makes a big smile, now he knows that they aren't going to take hot chocolates.

"But now we have a bed"

"Don't know, I liked the floor…" He makes a puppy eyes.

"We have all night and all the flat" Kurt sits on the floor. "But yeah, I kinda like the floor, you come…?"

Before Kurt can finish the sentence Blaine is above him kissing him. First the kiss is sweet, but it slowly becomes wilder. They need each other; they need to feel their bodies as a single one. They take their clothes off, and when Kurt feels the cold floor in his naked back he feels tempted to ask Blaine to go to bed, but at the same moment they roll and Blaine starts to kiss his back, and he forgets about the floor. He can only feel Blaine lips caressing his nape… his shoulders… his back… Blaine starts to whisper at his ear.

"Do you want me Kurt? Do you love me?"

"I love you Blaine…" Kurt turns around and put his mouth close to Blaine and sighing says. "I need you"


	6. Our secret place

Kurt puts a mountain of cushions in the head of Rachel's bed. He goes next to Blaine and they stay looking at the bed for a while. Then Kurt says.

"She will notice it"

"Well, if she doesn't get the cushions off…"

"She's going to kill us Blaine! She left us alone with the condition of not break anything, and we broke her bed headboard!"

"In our defense it was broken before because we didn't do it so hard…"

"Blaine, we seemed like animals in heat!" Blaine makes a big laugh.

"But your bed endured! And the sofa… And the kitchen table..."

"Hmmm about the kitchen table, don't tell it to her. She would make us buy a new one"

"Don't worry it's going to be our secret" Blaine gives a little kiss in Kurt's shoulder and say.

"Should we go to have a shower?"

"Sure!" Kurt takes Blaine hand and going to the bathroom says with a half-smile. "But a quiet shower! Only kisses!"

"Hmmm… I don't think so!"

"Blaine! You're so naughty!"

"Don't you like it?"

Kurt looks to his flawless boy, and he knows he's right. He gives a sigh of resignation and says.

"Why do you always win?

"Because you love me…?"

"Overmuch. Let's go to the shower before Rachel arrives. She will have enough trauma with the bed…"

When Rachel arrives Kurt and Blaine are getting ready to go for a walk. Is the last day of Blaine in New York and Kurt wants to show him the city.

"Hey guys! How was your night?"

"Hi Rachel! Very calm! We went dinner and we returned so late that we went to sleep!" Blaine makes a little laugh and Kurt gives a little bump in his belly. Rachel looks at them funny. He loves to see them happy and together again. "Well, I'm going to show the city to Blaine now; if you want you can come with us…"

"No thanks! I'm so tired! Tonight I slept so bad in the floor of a friend's house and I need to sleep now"

"In your bed?"

"Of course! There's any problem?"

"Hmmm" Kurt looks at Blaine. "Of course not! What problem it would be?"

"Okay! Hope you like the city Blaine! Have fun guys!" Rachel starts to going to his bedroom.

Kurt starts to push Blaine outside and says with bated and quick voice says.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

While he is closing the door he can barely listen Rachel.

"Kurt! What happened to my bed?"

When they go out of the building Kurt looks distracted and with staring blankly. Blaine worried asks him.

"Are you okay? If you don't want to go we can…"

"I'm okay. I think… I just want to show you one place"

Kurt takes Blaine to a narrow alley, and they go up an emergency stairs. Blaine is so puzzled. Where are they going?

When they arrive in the roof Kurt goes to a corner and makes a little jump. Blaine scared makes a little shout and goes running there. When he arrives he sees that Kurt is only a meter under him, in a big balcony. Blaine with a breaking voice starts to say.

"Why… why did you do that? Are you crazy? I though… I thought you had thrown!" He goes where Kurt is. When he arrives to his side, Kurt sees that Blaine is with the tears in his eyes.

"Shhhh… Blaine…" Kurt cleans the tears of his face. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to worry you…"

"But… You throw up and I thought that I lost you…"

"Hey Blaine… I'm really sorry. It was bad of my part to hadn't warn you. And I promise you that I'm never leaving you. You're going to bear with me forever"

"I love you so much… Please, never scare me that way again" Blaine stills pale and with the tears in his eyes. "Cause if you leave me, I'll follow you. Doesn't matter where"

"Oh my God Blaine I'm so sorry! I didn't think that you would think that… And if for any reason, anyone, I unfortunately leave you; you have to promise me that you'll go on. You will continue with your life. I'm not saying that you'll have to forget me, but you can't stop with your life or dreams. Okay?" Blaine starts crying.

"I don't like to think about that Kurt…"

"Me neither, but promise it to me please" Kurt takes Blaine face between his hands. "Do you promise me?"

Blaine makes a small affirmation movement with his head and Kurt puts his lips in Blaine's. They stay like that for a long while. They don't want to separate their mouths, they want to stay that forever. During the kiss Kurt drops a tear. But a tear of happiness. At this moment he just realized how much will Blaine do for him, and he knows that he will do anything for Blaine too. When he feels that Blaine has calm down, he stops kissing him.

"I love you. A lot, okay? I always loved you, I love you now and I will always do. Never forget it"

"I love you too Kurt. More than you think"

"I know" He gives a little kiss to him and with a smile asks. "And… aren't you wondering where we are?"

"Uhmmm… Yes, I'd like to know" Blaine makes a little laugh, more calmly.

"Blaine Anderson I present you my secret place here in New York! I discovered this place when we broke up. A week later we broke up I went for a walk, I didn't want to see anybody so I did like in the movies." Kurt makes a little laugh. "You know… When the persons in movies are sad, they always have a place that nobody else know, where they always find all the responses to their questions, and fortunately I found this place! Here is so quite and if you turn back…" Kurt takes Kurt by his shoulders and turns him. "You can see all the city"

Blaine looks to the city admired, from there you can see a large part of the city!

"I came here every afternoon before Rachel came home, and I used to sat down here reading all your text messages. Trying to forgive you. And every time I was getting angrier with you I looked to the city, and my problems looked smaller. Insignificants. And little by little I went understanding you and your reasons. And I was seeing that you were really sorry"

"Kurt… These place is amazing… I didn't know that you read all my messages"

"Of course I did! I read all of them like a thousand times, but I was mad on you and I didn't answer them"

"Thank you…"

"Why Blaine?"

"For never giving up on me. For never forgetting me. For show me your secret place, I know this place is important for you… And you are sharing it with me"

"I would never give up on you Blaine. And I want to these place starting to see some smiles and laughs, and forget all the tears I drop here. If you want these could be our secret place"

"Like our secret place?"

"Just like that. Our secret place"


	7. Merry klisses

Rachel is running to the door. Maybe Brody arrived, but it's too early! They decided to have dinner together on Christmas. Maybe he arrived before for helping her with the dinner.

"Hey Brod… Blaine?" Rachel starts to pale, but Blaine with a big smile hug her and say.

"Hi Rachel! Merry Christmas!"

"What are you doing here? You… you can't be here!"

"What happen? Why I can't be here?"

"Oh my God, what time is it Blaine?" Blaine surprised look at his watch.

"Three o'clock, but what's wrong? Where's Kurt? Is he okay?"

"Yes he is! And he will take a train to Ohio in fifteen minutes to surprise you! We have to go before he takes the train!"

Blaine throws his luggage into the flat, and goes running with Rachel to the train station to stop Kurt.

While they are in the taxi, they try to call to his phone but he has his phone off. Rachel tells Blaine which train Kurt is going to take, so he can run for him.

When they arrive at the station, Rachel stays out waiting for them. She doesn't want to be there when they reunite. They hadn't seen each other for two weeks, and she knows that it's going to be a very intimate moment.

After two minutes running Blaine listens that the train that Kurt is taking will leave in only ten minutes, and he starts to run more quickly. He finally sees Kurt back and with a late sprint he catches Kurt. When Kurt turns around he can't believe it who's seeing!

"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"I… You… Christ… Togeth…" He can't talk, he is without breath. Kurt starts laughing and hugs him.

He is so happy! He didn't expect to see Blaine there! When Blaine breaths regularly again he can finally say.

"I came to pass Christmas here with you! I almost had an attack when I knew that you were going to Ohio! Thanks God I arrived at time!" Blaine realizes something. "Awww… You were going to Ohio for me honey?"

"Of course I was! Remember last year? We promised that it was the first of many Christmas we would pass together, and I wanted to keep our promise" Kurt shows Blaine his hand, and he can see that Kurt is wearing the ring that he made for him last year.

Blaine can't resist anymore and kiss him. He has kept the ring! Kurt responds to his kiss with pleasure. They are so given to their kiss that they don't realize that the train leaves. When they hear that everybody has to leave the platform they separate reluctantly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too! And I can't be happier to spend these holidays with my soul mate" He gives a little kiss to Blaine. "And now let's go to help Rachel with the dinner. Cause trust me, she's not an expert with cooking and you won't like to eat pizza in Christmas"

When they arrive home Brody is already there. Rachel stays with Brody to prepare dinner, and they can go for a walk until the dinner time. They decide to go to watch the Christmas lights around the city.

They are walking under the lights, holding hands and without being able to stop smiling.

"So… how long are you staying here?" Blaine looks at him smiling.

"I haven't a ticket back… Maybe, if you want, I can stay here until after New Year"

"Yes! I want! I want with all my heart! I want you to be the last person I see this year, and the first next year!" Kurt hugs Blaine. "Will you stay please?"

"Of course I'll do!" Blaine rises Kurt from the floor and Kurt makes a little sound of surprise. They both laugh, they can't be happier for spending all the holidays together. "I'll spend all the holydays with my flawless and handsome boy"

Kurt gives a little kiss to him happier than ever.

They decide to return home, and while they are walking it starts to snow. Kurt looks to the sky marveled while Blaine looks secretly to him, marveled too. Kurt says with slowly voice.

"This is so beautiful"

"You're beautiful Kurt"

"Awww Blaine! The city is better with you here! The lights are brighter, sounds are more musical…"

"And the most important, your perfect smile is bigger!" And raising his voice, makes a spin for everybody hear him. "And all these New Yorkers don't have any idea of how lucky they are for having Kurt Hummel in their city!"

Kurt laughs when he sees that people are looking to Blaine puzzled. He takes his boyfriend face by his hands.

"You know which has always been my dream of doing under the snow?" Blaine funny, responds to him.

"Mmmh… Sing carols?"

"Blaine! I was serious!" Kurt separates from Blaine and pretends to look upset.

"Hahaha I think I have a little idea…"

Blaine takes Kurt by his hips and with their lips separated by only a few centimeters he whispers.

"I'm going right?"

"Yes…"

Blaine put his hands in his back, and slowly leans him a little and with their lips caressing Kurt's he whispers.

"If I'm not going right, you just have to stop me…"

Their lips finally find. It's a sweet kiss, full of promises. Kurt put his hands around Blaine cheek, and Blaine leans him a little more. They stay like that for a while, under the lights and the snow. Blaine separates his mouth from Kurt's, and looking at him with shining eyes asks him.

"Dream came true?"

"Better than my dream. I love you Blaine Anderson"

"I love you too Kurt Hummel"

The Christmas dinner has finished. Rachel and Brody have come out to a party with NYADA students, but Blaine and Kurt prefer to stay at home drinking hot chocolate. Kurt enters at his room, with two steaming mugs. Blaine is waiting removing the clothes from his bag. When he sees Kurt he smiles, a smile that is hiding a little secret.

"Here you have! Some sweet chocolate for the sweetest boy!"

"Thank you Kurt! That Brody… I didn't really like him"

"I know right? I think that he's only next Rachel for her beauty… You know, for something sexual. Even they hadn't done anything! We need to get back her with Finn, she really misses him!"  
"Him too! But well, we'll talk about this another day! Now is Christmas night! The night of love…"

Kurt makes a big laugh and sits in the bed.

"Really? I've never heard that Christmas night is about that"

"Me neither! But for me, every night I spend with you is the night of love"

"How do you do to be the best boyfriend in the whole world?"

"Having the best boy for me"

Kurt smiles and takes a sip of chocolate. Oh crap! The chocolate is so hot! He looks up in a reflect action and realizes that there's mistletoe in the roof.

"How has this arrived there?" Kurt looks at Blaine, whose smiling and with an innocent voice responds.

"Don't know… Maybe destiny wants us to kiss all night…"

"And do you think that we should make case to it?"

"We shouldn't ignore the destiny…"

Blaine takes Kurt mug and leaves it in the nightstand. He gives a little push to Kurt to lay him in the bed. Blaine climbs to the bed, and crawls until get his body above Kurt's.

Kurt takes Blaine by the collar of his pajamas, and stretches him until there's any centimeter between their bodies. Kurt looks at Blaine and with a smile he weakly sings.

"Underneath the mistletoe"

"Hold me tight…"

"And kiss me slow"

Blaine put his lips on Kurt's. They kiss until Blaine separates to take Kurt shirt off and with a smile says to Kurt.

"Hmmm… chocolate kisses! Love it!"

"Me too! Love to feel your lips wet, hot and sweet…"

"Really?" Blaine stretches his arm and takes one of the mugs. He takes a little of chocolate, and for Kurt surprise spill the rest of chocolate in his naked abs. Kurt feels the hot chocolate slide in his body and Blaine with a naughty smile says. "So I'm pretty sure you're going to love this"

Blaine puts his lips in Kurt's neck, and kissing him starts to descend to his abs. He starts to kiss where Kurt has chocolate, and his kisses become wilder. Kurt is so excited! His boyfriend is so spontaneous, and he loves that! What would he do without his games? He notices that Blaine lips are arriving to his pants and makes a groan, but then Blaine stops. He returns to Kurt mouth and without breath they take all their clothes off.

Kurt rotates Blaine and gets above him. He caresses Blaine hair and with his eyes plenty of love and tenderness says.

"So glad that my Christmas wishes had came true"

"Wasn't the kiss under the snow?"

"That was a whim. You're my wish"

"So I bet you've been a very good boy, cause Santa Claus has made every part of my body love you more than nobody can love anything"

"Yeah… Maybe I've been a good boy… But really hope he doesn't see what we are going to do right now, cause maybe he would take you away from me"

"Oh no honey… Santa Claus couldn't get me away from you. I promise it. I love you so much Kurt, and nobody will never get change all the feelings I have on you"

"How can you say that while we're naked? It's so freaking exciting"

"Hahaha I love you so much Kurt, and I promise you that every day that I'll be her by your side, it's going to be special. And if you ever get tired of me…"

"I'll never do that Blaine. Never"

"I hope so. I love you Kurt. A lot"

"I love you too Blaine. And merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas love"

Kurt kisses him again so he doesn't realize the tear of happiness that is falling down his check. But Blaine realizes when the tear arrives to his cheek.

"What's wrong Kurt? Are you okay? Am I doing something wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm just the happiest person in earth"

That phrase gets to boot a tear from Blaine. Kurt sees it and smile. Blaine says.

"Are we going to start crying both? Cause I will go for some Kleenex…" Kurt laughs and caress put his hands in Blaine's naked hips.

"Just make me feel like in heaven"

"Deal!"


	8. Happy New Year!

Rachel is sitting in the sofa looking to Kurt and Blaine that are standing in front of her. She doesn't have any idea of what's going on there. Kurt makes a smile and gives her an envelope.

"We know that Christmas was days ago, but Blaine and I hadn't given you our Christmas present"

Rachel starts to open the envelope while Kurt takes Blaine hand waiting for her response.

"Is… is this a ticket for Ohio?"

Kurt starts to talk quickly.

"Yes! We want you to spend New Year Ever there! Finn is waiting for you there!"

"But... but…"

Blaine says when he sees Kurt is starting to get nervous for her response.

"Finn really misses you Rachel…"

"And you miss him too! And don't tell me you don't!"

After seeing she doesn't react, Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand and look at him with sad eyes before saying with weak voice.

"We know that maybe you right now don't want to go. But sadly wee know how it feels to be apart of the person you love, and it's the worst feeling in this world" He makes a big sigh "The worst thing I ever made Rachel, it was thinking that maybe I didn't need Kurt by my side… That we could be happy separately. But it was only a lie to myself to try to go on without Kurt. But you saw how I finished, in an hospital. And maybe you think that you're okay with this right now. But I swear you that at the moment you'll see his face again after being separate during all this time, it will be like… like falling in love again, like having light in your life again and like having again a reason to smile every moment of the day. Your life will be complete again. And day you'll realize that you have been a fool all this time"

All of this goes more for Kurt than for Rachel, and Kurt notices it.

Blaine finishes that little talk whispering and looking to the floor, like ashamed. He feels ashamed for realizing that on day he thought that he would be happy with Kurt.

Kurt is moved. Is the first time Blaine confesses how he feels after their little break-up. He wants to hug him and tell him that everything is okay. That everybody makes mistakes and that he hasn't ever stopped of loving him. But he only tights his hand for now. He looks to Rachel and whisper.

"So… Are you going to Ohio?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" She jumps and hugs them. "Thank you so much! You're the best guys! I love you both!"

It's New Year evening and Blaine and Kurt are in a lift going to Isabelle's flat for a party. Blaine is nervous because he doesn't know anybody. Kurt notices it.

"Are you okay Blaine?"

"Yeah… I'm just a little bit nervous. I can't believe I'm going to a party of !"

"Don't worry honey" He takes Blaine hand. "They're going to love you! And you look gorgeous tonight! They're going to die when you enter there!"

"If they hadn't died with your perfection they won't do it with no one!"

Kurt looks to him with funny eyes.

"I love you so much Blaine…"

Blaine wraps Kurt in a warm hug. Kurt feels the tears in his eyes, and leans his head in Blaine's shoulder. "What you said to Rachel this morning…"

"It was all for you Kurt"

"I know. And this night I want to be special for us, to recover all the time that we lost "

Blaine makes Kurt look at him. When he finally gets it he makes a little smile and says.

"I can't wait! Love you more than anything Kurt, never forget it"

Kurt kisses him, and Blaine hugs him stronger. Their bodies fit perfectly. Kurt pushes him until Blaine is tightened between the lift and his boyfriend. They continue kissing until they listen a voice behind them.

"You are having a lot of fun but if you want you can pass to my house. I think you could have fun!"

Kurt blushed turns around.

"Isabelle!" He hugs her. "So nice to see you! This is…"

"Let me guess it. He might be the famous Blaine!" He smiles and looks to Kurt. "Is as cute as you told us!" Addressing to Blaine she whispers. "He can't stop talking of you in the work!"

"That's not true Isabelle! I work very hard!"

Blaine laughs and takes Kurt hand.

"Nice to meet you Isabelle! And thank you so much for inviting us to your party, is such an honor!"

"So pleased you come guys! Hope you have fun. Come in!"

Isabelle leads them to the flat, and when she opens the door they are shocked. It's a very big flat with a little stage on one side with a big and beautiful piano. There's plenty of people, with flawless and expensive dresses.

For a moment they don't know what to do, when Isabelle says.

"Dear guests! I present you one of my newer and most talented employees Kurt, and his boyfriend Blaine! And I've heard rumors that they have both amazing voices, so if we ask them maybe they'll sing us something!"

Everybody begins to clap while Kurt turns pale. He doesn't want to sing in front of that entire people. Is people that works in the same offices that him, and he doesn't want to sing badly. But then he feels Blaine's hand narrowing his and magically he calms down a bit. He looks to Blaine, and in his eyes finally calm down at all. He makes a big sigh and nods.

Blaine leads him up stage and sits in the piano. Kurt stays up looking to Blaine, searching his eyes, but Blaine is concentrated looking to the piano. Kurt starts to get nervous again and then Blaine looks up and their eyes founds. He makes a big smile and play the firsts notes of "Baby it's cold outside". Kurt smiles and forgets all the people.

They start singing remembering the first time they sang that. They only have eyes for each other. When they finish everybody starts applauding and they finally realize that they aren't alone.

They are having a lot of fun! They have been dancing all night and looking for hidden places where kissing without anyone interrupting.

Isabelle gets on the stage and shouts for everyone hear her.

"We are only half an hour before midnight!"

Kurt whispers to Blaine's ear.

"Let's go"

"What? Is almost midnight!"

"I know, I want to spend midnight only with you! Please!" Kurt looks him with imploring eyes. Blaine smiles and says.

"There's nothing I would love more! But where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Blaine and Kurt arrive to their secret place in New York, a little roof in an abandoned house in New York. Blaine looks at his watch and says smiling.

"We arrived at time! Fifteen minutes until midnight!"

"Great!" He goes to a side of the roof, and takes out of a big bag a blanket. "I thought that we could be cold up here!"

"Awww! Did you plan this for a long time?"

"Yes!" Blaine sits down and open arms for Kurt go with him. He doesn't think it twice and sits between his boyfriend arms. He feels so safe there. "I used to come here when we we're broken up and think how it would be to stay here with you"

"Now I'm here" He gives a little kiss in the top of his head. "And I will never go again"

Kurt is lying on Blaine with closed eyes, while Blaine is caressing his hair looking at him with dreamily eyes. Kurt opens the eyes and look at him with a big smile. Blaine returns the smile and gives a kiss to his forehead. Kurt whispers.

"I love you"

"Me too"

"But I love you a lot, okay? I want you to know that when I'm without you I just feel so empty. And what you said to Rachel this morning was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. I've never knew how did you feel, while our little break. It was the worst weeks I've ever lived. And now that I know that it was yours too, I'm more confident than ever that I don't care if in a future I'm rich and I live in a mansion or I'm poor and I live under a bridge. I don't care where I'm going to be, I only want to have you by my side. Will you stay with me?"

Blaine looks at him and kisses him. He separates a little and says with a smile. "In a mansion" He gives him another kiss before saying. "Or under a bridge. We will be together forever"

Suddenly sounds a firework and Kurt looks to the sky excited.

"Yay! Only a few minutes away from the new year!" He stands a little and sits next to Blaine. He takes Blaine hand and gives it a little kiss. "I'm so excited of spending the last minutes of this year, and the first of next year with you!"

Blaine's going to response, but before he can say anything the people in the street start to shout.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT..."

They sit more close and Kurt starts to whisper the countdown too.

"Seven, six, five…"

Blaine starts to whisper too, and as if it was planned they take turns with numbers. They look at each other with a big smile.

"Four"

"Three"

"Two…"

Before Kurt can say the last number Blaine put his lips softly to Kurt's. Kurt responses wildly to the kiss and makes Blaine lie in the floor and lies above him. They smile when they listen to the people screaming of joy and a lot of fireworks welcoming the New Year. Kurt separates his mouth a little.

"Happy new year Blaine"

"Happy new year Kurt. Our first New year in New York"

"Our first New Year in our future home"

"I love you"

Kurt kisses him while he starts to unbutton Blaine's shirt. He starts to kiss his naked abs. Blaine try to say between gasps.

"Kurt… Honey… We should go to home… We're going to freeze out here"

Kurt looks at him with funny eyes.  
"What do you think is the blanket for?" Blaine makes a big laugh. "And don't think we'll have freeze"

"Hahaha since when we became so wild?"

"Hmmm… don't know, I think New York air has something…"

"And more the New York floor!"

"Oh my God! The New York floor is aphrodisiac. Or maybe is just that I can't resist being next to my boyfriend without kissing him"

"It could be! I can't be next to Kurt Hummel without touching him!"

"This Kurt sounds flawless!"

"Oh honey… he is more than flawless. And a machine on the bed!"

Kurt laughs and

" So let me show you Blaine Anderson, how I am in the floor. I think this year I've become better lover"

"It has only passed three minutes!"

Kurt starts to unzip Blaine's codpiece and get off his own shirt. And with a naughty smile says.

"So you will see how I'll be at the end of the year"

"Should I be scared?"

"Totally"


	9. Just a nightmare

_Kurt is strolling in New York, when suddenly he feels the need to enter into an alley. He doesn't know why is he doing that, he only turns around and go there. Then he sees it. There's the reason he felt that way. Blaine._

_Kurt feels so happy to see him! But… what is he doing there? He had returned to Ohio a few days after New Year, and they hadn't talk about seeing each other again. Kurt has a lot of questions but he can't open his mouth. He wants to go to him, but his legs don't response. What is going on there? _

_Blaine doesn't move too. He makes a smile like he realizes that Kurt is there for the first time and when it looks like he is going to talk but suddenly Kurt can hear a shot. He is so scared! Where was this shot from? _

_Then, he looks at Blaine and sees that all the life that was in his eyes was gone. Blaine falls in his knees, and finally he falls in the ground. _

_Kurt can't believe what is seeing. There is his boyfriend, on the floor in a blood pool and he can't even scream. He can just stay there, watch him and feel like his heart shrinks slowly. _

_He will never kiss him again, tell him that he loves him or to hug him. Everything is done, and he can't do anything. Now he is alone. _

Kurt wake up sweating and with the tears in his eyes. Everything was a dream, to be precise a nightmare. The worst nightmare he has ever had. It was everything so real.

He breaths raggedly. He knows that it was just a nightmare and that it wasn't real, but he really needs to hear Blaine's voice and make sure he is okay. He takes his phone dials his number with trembling fingers.

He waits one beep. Two... Three… At the fourth somebody pick up the phone. He listens a big yawn.

"Hi…? Who's calling?"

"Blaine… It's me… I-I'm so sorry for calling you at this time"

Blaine suddenly wakes when he listens his boyfriend crying.

"Oh my God Kurt! Are you okay? Why are you crying? Has somebody hurt you?"

"No… No, I'm okay"

"Thanks God… But why are you crying honey?"

"I know it's going to be a silliness but I had… I…" He starts to cry again. Blaine tries to calm him down with sweet words. When he finally calms down he can tell it him. "I had a dream. You came to New York and suddenly somebody shot you, and you felt dead. And I couldn't do anything. And… And you were gone"

"Aww… Kurtie, I'm not going to leave you okay? Never! It was all a nightmare"

"Yeah I know… But it was all so real Blaine. And I'm sorry for waking you up; I needed to hear your voice…"

"Honey nothing happens. I'm still here and I'm going to stay with you until the end. I'll never leave you Kurt. I love you like crazy, and just being here in Ohio and you there turns me crazy"

"Thank you Blaine. I love you too a lot"

Blaine makes a smile. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah… I'm really sorry for this"

"Don't apologize. One day I'll do the same, don't worry" Kurt makes a laugh. "Do you want to talk until you fall asleep or…?"

"No. You need to sleep. We can talk tomorrow, right?"

"Of course! But if you want…"

"Goodnight Blaine"

"I love you"

"I love you more" And he hangs up the phone before starting one of their long discussions of who loves more who. He can't sleep right now, so he decides to go to the living room to read some magazines.

He sits in the sofa with a pile of Vogues. When he starts to read he realizes that his eyes are so tired for read, but he is so scared to going to bed right now. He remembers something that her mother used to tell him when he was a child and he had nightmares.

He told him that every time he had a nightmare, he should close his eyes and relive in his mind the most beautiful moment he had ever lived. That way he would scare away the monster of nightmares and in his dream he would live that memory again. He used to think in Christmas day when he went to open the gifts, but now he knows what he is going to think about…

_Kurt arrives at Blaine's house. He is so nervous! They are going to do it for the first time. Blaine opens the door of his room and invites Kurt to pass. Kurt knows that room so well, but today he feels like a stranger there. He leaves his bag in the desk and looks to Blaine. Blaine looks a little nervous too, so Kurt calms down. _

_Blaine approaches to him and starts to kiss him. Is a sweet kiss, with no hurries or sexual necessities. Just a kiss like any other. Then Blaine surrounds Kurt's hips with his arms and stretches against him. Kurt makes a little moan. Blaine rises him a little and sits him on the table. _

_Blaine starts to unbutton his vest and Kurt starts to get nervous. _

'_What are you doing Kurt? Blaine is the love of your life!'_

_Blaine finally takes his vest off and starts to unbutton his shirt. When he finally takes the shirt off he stops kissing him and look him with a funny smile. _

"_What's wrong Blaine? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No honey, just wanted to remind you what I tell you of the layers" Blaine says looking to Kurt' undershirt._

_Kurt laughs nervously and Blaine notices._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Y-yeah. I'm just a little bit nervous… All of this is new for me"_

"_And for me Kurt"_

"_But you see those movies…"_

"_That I see that movies it doesn't mean I'm addicted to them!" _

"_Hahaha I'm sorry Blaine… I think I'm just scared" _

_Kurt looks at the ground ashamed, but Blaine takes his face in his hand and make him to look at him. He puts his forehead against Kurt' and whisper._

"_I'm going to take care of you Kurt. I promise" He gives a sweet kiss to him and talk again. "And if you want, we can lie down in bed, kissing and playing, until you feel ready. And if you don't feel ready today, don't worry. We have our life in front of us"_

"_Blaine Anderson, you're the best boyfriend in the whole world. Thank you"_

_Kurt gets off the table and goes to Blaine' bed holding his hand. He lies in the bed while Blaine puts himself above him. Now more relaxed Kurt starts to kiss him. They stay like that kissing for a while, when Blaine starts to take Kurt' undershirt out. _

_Kurt stops him in a reflex action. Blaine looks him with strangely eyes._

"_I'm so sorry Blaine… Is just, t-that nobody has ever seen me naked. Well, nobody that I want…." Blaine notices that Kurt is starting to cry "Because two years ago, when I was in the football team one day all the guys take me to dressing room and took my shirt off. They started to laugh and tell me bad things; they even got me in the showers with the pants on. They put the water ablaze and started to shoot me with all the soaps they had. They were screaming that maybe that way they would cure my sexuality… Since then, I've always change clothes alone in the bathrooms…"_

"_Kurt… I didn't know that! I'm so sorry… I didn't want to make you feel bad…"_

"_No, it's okay… It's my fault… I think that maybe I'm just scared of your reaction when you'll see me shirtless"_

"_Come here Kurt" Blaine stands and goes at the other side of the room. Kurt follows him and when he is at his side, Blaine takes him by the shoulders. He turns him and makes him to look at the mirror. Kurt sees him and Blaine behind him looking to him with tender eyes. _

_Blaine put his hands in his hips, like asking permission, and when he sees that Kurt is calm he starts to take his last shirt off. _

_When Kurt is naked, he feels the tears in his eyes again. He feels so stupid and ashamed, but Blaine stills with a smile in his eyes._

"_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you don't need to be ashamed of your body. Look at you. Is the first time I see you shirtless, and I swear you that you are even more perfect that I could ever imagine. You are beautiful. And you don't have to feel ashamed for all those stupid bullies that made you that. Because all the people that pretend to hurt you, are only people who feel intimidated for your perfection" Blaine makes him turn around and hugs him. Kurt responses to his hug lovingly. "You're perfect Kurt. Physically and personally. And I'm the luckiest person in the whole world for having you next to me"_

_Kurt feels a tear of happiness down his cheek. He kisses him and says with a smile._

"_I love you so much Blaine. I'm ready. I've never been more ready"_

"_Sure?"_

"_Completely"_

"_I love you"_

Suddenly Kurt' phone rings and Kurt wakes up. He had felt asleep in the sofa. He looks at the phone and smile.

"Good morning! How is my dreamy boy?"

"Morning Blaine. Better, thanks. It has finally been a beauty night"

"Really? Even I was dead?"

"Blaine! Don't say that! I just remembered some nice moments…."

"Hope I was in that moments"

"You were that moments! Where are you? I can barely hear you!"

"Yeah, I called you from McKinle…" He can't finish the sentence cause somebody takes his phone.

"Hi? Kurt?"

"Sam! How are things?"

"Pretty cool! I'm sorry, we have class and if I don't take him the phone he won't come"

Kurt laughs. "Don't worry, make him study Sam!"

"Sure! But I have to leave you cause Blaine is trying to catch the phone! I suppose he wants to tell you that he loves you and that things"

"Hahaha tell him I love him too! Have a nice day!"

Sam hangs up the phone and looks to Blaine with a funny smile.

"He says that he loves you too! C'mon! We're going to be late to Spanish!"

"Sam! Wait a minute please! I want to ask you a favor… You know that Kurt' birthday is in a few weeks right?"

"Yeah! A few weeks after Valentine!"

"Can you help me with a surprise to him?"


End file.
